Broken Glass continued 2
by queenlaur
Summary: Pitch had kept Jack in the dark and silence for so long there was no way the boy wouldn't be changed by the horrible experience. However will the winter spirit be the Nightmare kings tool or his permanent demise? (T rating to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel continuation of Asidian's "** **Broken Glass to Sweep Away" and Kaylessa's continuation "Broken Glass Continued". In order to know what's going on you need to read their ordinal work and I highly recommend them as authors. I have no clam over the ideas of these stories; I give all credit of the story to them. This is just my version of what may have happened after.**

 **The story comes in two parts. The first part continues right where Kaylessa left off (with the second chapter being the work of Kaylessa); while the second part is a small set of one shots that jump forward a bit.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Recap: of Kaylessa's last chapter)**

"… _Frostbite seemed pretty sure he'd come for him, so we need to be ready in case he tries to come right away, when he thinks our guard will be down."_

 _North's massive fists clenched and he growled, low, dangerous and full of dark promise, "He will be wrong."_

 _ **Part 1**_

Pitch was in fact preparing his attack, but he wasn't charging in blindly. Though he'd have preferred his "Pet" Jack not to have been taken, the Nightmare king had planned for it.

"The Guardians will be expecting me to come for Jack, so all their focus will be on where they're keeping him. Frost is down, he wouldn't dare try to fight me, and if the upstart did rise all I'd have to do is mention his cage." Pitch allowed himself a small evil chuckle. "The Big Four have lost their secret weapon. As soon as enough children stop believing, they'll fall."

His army had been training, growing stronger in the time Jack had been "Staying" with Pitch. They could swoop into villages, towns, even cities. They'd attack the sleeping children, spreading horrible dreams and crushing whatever meager belief still remained, then move on to the next, all in a matter of minutes.

"While I go after my "runaway", I want you to lead the charge." He strokes the nose of Onyx, his lead Nightmare. "Distracting while simultaneously weakening the enemy. I'll be victorious this time, and my prize will be my little winter spirit." He licks his lips. "I can already taste his fear. How about you?" A haunting chorus of whinnies echo through the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Kaylessa's work. She wrote this chapter to go with her work "** **Broken Glass Continued" and gave me permission to post it as part of my story. I have done nothing to the work it is just as she originally had it and as such I own none of it.**

* * *

Toothiana stared at the boy on the bed, still holding his hand, the rush of her emotions making her feel somewhat numb. She kept trying to wrap her mind around what could have possibly happened to Jack, his hopeless words ringing in her ears, "I don't wanna be alone again." She came up with quite a few scenarios, and none of them were happy. Happy or not, though, Tooth knew better than anyone in the world how often just such situations occurred.

She was the Guardian of Memories, collecting children's teeth so she could help give them happy memories in times when they needed them most. Knowing when they needed those memories, knowing when to provide a child with that light from their past, also came with the job. The fairy couldn't begin to count the times she had sobbed for children and the horrible circumstances they were forced to live through. When they lived in troubled homes full of neglect, fear and hate, or when they had no homes at all, and the only happy memories stored inside their teeth were nights with full bellies, a peaceful day without violence, or praise and attention over such small things that most took for granted.

She couldn't help but think of and imagine all of those poor, neglected children when she had watched Jack's dreams before they faded, remembering his words. It did not take a tremendous effort of her imagination to come to at least a vague conclusion of what Pitch may have done with Jack. Or, more importantly, NOT done with him.

All in all, it made her feel nearly as murderous as North apparently felt. If she had the energy beyond her sorrow, anyway.

"Sandy," she murmured to the gold man, ever-so-softly. "What are we going to do? What…what _can_ we do?"

The Sandman looked at her and pondered her question until she finally tore her eyes from Jack's face to see his reply. Above his head he formed a bandage, and then it floated over to hover just above Jack's chest. Over his heart.

Tooth sighed and squeezed Jack's hand. "I know, but how? Where do we even start? We don't even know what exactly Pitch _did_ to him! Though I have some ideas."

When Jack's gold little bandage dissolved – if only it would be that easy – she looked again at her friend's face. He had a concentrated look on his face, trying to puzzle out something she said, considering his answer carefully. Finally, instead of forming his reply above his head like usual, he held his little hands in front of him, watching his sand somewhat forlornly as a miniature boy of snow and fun formed above his palms. A cage, not unlike the ones that had tried to invade Jack's earlier dreams, lifted and shaped until the sand-Jack was trapped. At first he raged against the bars and Tooth smiled weakly, knowing full well the truth of that attitude. But there was a clock above the cage, and as the hands zoomed around its face, showing the long passage of time, the boy inside wilted.

Oh, she could imagine what may have happened to Jack, but _seeing_ Sandy confirm her ideas with his own of the same nature, watching what may have happened, caused a glittering tear to gather and fall from her eye, heart wrenching with sorrow. Lower the boy sank in his cage until he was just a curled lump at the bottom. And still the clock ticked on.

There was an odd hiccup in the sand image, a pause like someone who considers their words before speaking. Sandy's brow furrowed and a new figure entered into his picture. It was unmistakably Pitch, extending a hand to his captive. The boy stood, the cage dissolved, and hands were clasped as sand-Pitch and sand-Jack now stood together. Sandy then looked up to meet Tooth's eyes and, silent as he, she nodded her head, confirming similar thoughts of her own.

She didn't stop herself then, when she reached out to tenderly rake her fingers through matted hair, then laying her palm beside his cool cheek. It should have come as no surprise when he unconsciously leaned into her hand, but with the ideas she had now about what he'd been through, she couldn't help but gasp a little as another tear rolled into her feathers.

Touching his hair brought to mind another issue, though. "We'll need to give him a bath." Her hand smoothed from his hair, down his face and to the grimy shoulder of his hoodie. "And wash his clothes apparently." And _oh_ , how she itched to check his teeth!

Before her tiny, twitching fingers could get away from her, though, the door opened, letting in a surprising amount of noise. Tooth and Sandy immediately turned to shush the commotion, but it was only Bunny coming in and shutting the door behind him. North, it seemed, was left out in the hall to continue bellowing at the helpless yetis. At their curious looks he waved his paw at them not to worry.

"He just needs to vent." He approached the bed and the boy it held quietly. "How long d'you think Jack'll be asleep?"

Sandy pondered a moment before pointing to where he was sitting at the head of Jack's bed with the symbol for infinity forming above him. Then he shrugged.

"So you can keep him sleeping long as we need?" Bunny asked just to clarify. Sandy nodded and they fell silent again, staring at their winter child.

A few moments, though, and Tooth had to say something that had been troubling her. "I think…we'll need to check him for injuries."

Bunny's face hardened into a grim and angry visage at the idea, but he nodded. "Not 'til he's awake, though. Reckon he wouldn't take well to wakin' up in the nuddy. He probably needs the rest but…" he heaved a huge, heavy sigh. "We also need answers. Gotta talk to the boy to find out how we can help bring 'im back."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank Kaylessa! She is my Beta reader for this story and with her help my spelling and grammar is SO much better!**

* * *

Jack was content. Others were looking at him; others were paying attention to him. He was even receiving _touch_! Not harsh or uncomfortable, but caring, a hand on his shoulder, a pat on his head, stuff like that. He relished every minute, but knew it couldn't be real.

He remembered the fight! He failed, he hadn't done what Pitch wanted, and he wasn't good. The Guardians were most definitely mad, Pitch was undoubtedly furious; this contentment was nothing but an illusion. So he was prepared when it dissolved into darkness. Saddened but prepared.

He was alone again: _Alone, alone, alone!_ he began to curl into a protective ball, when he noticed the light. He uncurled, but didn't move. Though the darkness was lonely and he didn't want to stay in it, it was what he was familiar with. The last time he saw light, he'd been force to fight his once friends (maybe even family) and failed. Ending in losing them and making Pitch furious. He knew he was going to go back into the cage, for who knew _how_ _long_ this time.

"We have to go slow, we don't want to scare him more then he already is."

"Okay Toothy!"

Voices filtered to his ears. A deep, deep, part of him leaped for Joy at hearing the familiar sounds of Tooth's high and North's low voices. That same part seemed to push him towards the light, even as the rest of him seemed to scream for him to stop. As he got closer the light separated into multiple colors and more voices could be heard.

"Is he going to wake up soon, Sandy?" The Australian, gruff voice of Bunny was answer by a grainy sound mixed with a slight dinging.

The colors turned into blurred shapes as he felt a gentle hand raking through his hair. Then with a final couple blinks the room became clear and focused. He vaguely recognized it as the one he stayed in when he use to sleep over at the pole. The bed was comfy and the window was open. From it wind came in and curled around him.

"Thanks for looking for me, you four." He whispered to the soft currents of air as his tears were gently wiped away.

With gentle nudging he was turned by the wind to look at the four Guardians standing and hovering next to the bed. " _They looked for you too_." It whispered.

 _They looked for me? Really!_ He wanted to smile but before he could the fight came rushing back. The ice he threw at Tooth, the kicks he swung at Bunny. _Oh, no! They looked for me and I…I…!_ He dropped his head and curled into a tight ball. Tears streamed down his face. He'd thought he didn't have any tears left to cry, but here he was crying in front of the others.

 _What will they do to him? What punishments were to come? Or would they just send him back to Pitch, back to the cage?_ His thoughts were stopped by a strong hand gently being placed on his shoulder. It was followed by three others and each sent an electric shock through Jack. They stayed like that, only moving when Jack uncurled and the Big Four slowly turned comforting hands into a group hug. Jack tensed at each movement, but leaning into the touch that was provided. All five held each other. Jobs were put to the side, Jack needed them now.

After some time Tooth spook up quietly. "Jack would you like to wash up? It might help make you feel a little better." Jack looked at his clothes and hands. In the light he could see grime and felt the frozen sticky sweat from his failed attempts to get free from the cage. With small nods he agreed.

* * *

Sandy (because he couldn't get wet) and Tooth (because she was a girl) left while North and Bunny went with Jack to the wash room. Inside there were showers and hot tubs. When Jack made no move towards either, actually he moved away for the tubs, North asked: "How do you like to wash Jack?"

Bowing his head Jack mumbled: "Snow."

Bunny called over a yeti while North worked on emptying one of the tubs and opening the windows. Before long a bucket chain of Yetis, the ones that weren't preparing defenses, filled the empty tub. Jack ferreted between going behind a nearby screen to change _alone_ and changing _in front_ of North and Bunny.

"I can't be alone." He thought, but turned so only his back was visible as he worked his hoodie, then his pants off. North and Bunny, considerately, looked away as Jack eased into his snow bath. As the powder covered him he let out a sigh of relief. Taking handfuls he washed his body, feeling not only the dirt, grime, and sweat fall away but his mind cleared of doubts, worries, fears, and dark thoughts, if only for the moment. The first real smile since before Pitch took him, appeared on his mouth.

Inside, North and Bunny were celebrating but outwardly, they only smiled. It was small progress but it proved that there was still something to save. A **BANG** at the door caused Jack to jump. "It's okay Jack." The two older Guardians comforted.

North opened the door and meet Phil. "Werwag wo!" The Yeti said.

"Vhat?!" North shouted.

Before Bunny could ask or shush North, an evil and vary familiar cackle echoed down the hall.

* * *

 **Sorry about the slow updates. Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, and following this story and me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack stay here! Yeti's vill protect you." North told the scared boy as he and Bunny ran out the door, leaving Jack _alone._

When the door closed his fear gripped him and he _really_ started to panic. The snow, which had remained powder this whole time, was quickly becoming ice as its direct contact with him put it in contact with his powers, and his rising emotions caused those powers to act out. _I'm alone, NO! No, no, no, no, no._ With each second the room dropped another degree.

 _I have to get out._ He panicked and leaped out of the half frozen tub. He threw on the clean hoodie from North, and grabbed his pants, but when he got to the door he stopped. _He had been told to stay in the wash room, would he anger them if he left, would they punish him, give him to Pitch?_ He shook with fear, what should he do? He hadn't made any choices for himself in a long time.

He put a trembling hand on the knob, and then stood still again. Tentatively trying the knob, he found the door unlocked. Opening the door a crack, revealed a wall of fur.

* * *

Phil turned to see a very wide eyed Jack. "Get back inside where it's safe!" he said in yettish. Jack's reaction to his shooing motions caused the Yeti to stop. Jack shook like a leaf, clutching his staff with white knuckled hands. If possible his eyes seemed to widen even more.

Tears threatened to fall from the tough yeti's eyes. Over the years, Jack's attempts to **bust in** to the workshop had led to a friendly competition. Oh, he wore a serous face when he saw Jack but both knew that it was mostly a game. That's why when Jack was first brought to the workshop his casual greeting of "Oh, hey Phil." Had held a smidge of _I win_ attitude to it.

But that Jack seemed to have never existed. Phil had worried for his friend, he'd even gone out and looked himself, but hadn't found hide nor hair of the Guardian of Fun. Now he was back but more lost than ever.

Kneeling, in an attempt to be less scary and get to Jack's eye level, Phil spoke slowly and in his best soothing voice. (He knew Jack understood at least some yettish words.) "Don't be afraid. As long as we're here," he showed Jack that the hall was full of Yetis, one at each door, "Pitch won't get you."

Jack still shook, "Please, I don't want to be alone!"

Phil put both paws on Jack's shoulders. "You're not," he said.

The shaking slowed then stopped. Jack took one deep breath, then another. The touch wasn't as shocking as it had been before. He began to lean into Phil, a part of him starting to believe that he really was safe. Then a strange feeling can over him, one he **could not ignore!**

* * *

The four other Guardians followed Pitch's cackle into the Globe room. Behind them Yetis placed themselves at every door and hall, if Pitch wanted to get at Jack he'd have to get past **all** of them. The Boogieman stood on a black sand cloud above an army consisting of two dozen Nightmares. This made the Guardians more hopeful. If this was all Pitch was fighting with, they'd beat him quickly.

"Ah! There you are. I've come for my property." Pitch said with an authoritative air.

"There's nothing for you here!" North told him, sabers raised.

"Oh? Isn't there an unspoken rule, that after a certain time a lost pet becomes the property of the finder? Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

North pointed his weapon at the Boogieman. "That is _**no**_ rule! That is false light!"

Bunny growled, clutching his boomerangs tightly. "Jack is not a **PET!** And he'd not yours!"

"That's where you're wrong rabbit." With that Pitch snapped his fingers and the battle began.

The Guardians and Yetis cut through the Nightmares quickly with the four legends running straight at the Boogieman. Whenever they got close, however, the Nightmare King simply moved away and more Nightmares ran to intercept the attack.

Pitch watched the battle from his cloud, but his real attention was on the Globe. For, as the Guardians foolishly focused all their attention on him, the lights were going out, city by city. _It's only a matter of time, h_ e thought evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for waiting! Hope you like this battle chapter.**

* * *

Jack flew through the halls, dodging paws and ducking arms. He didn't know his destination, nor why he needed to get there. He was following a feeling. When it had hit him he reacted without thinking, probably a good thing since his thinking tended to take way too long recently, and followed it instinctively. He couldn't describe or even distinguish what the feeling was. All he knew was he _**needed**_ to follow. He rounded another corner and found himself in the doorway to the Globe room. However, that was as far as he got. What he had been following was now smothered by overwhelming terror.

Pitch stood on his black sand cloud, right in front of him. The memories came rushing back, reminders of where he was going because he'd failed Pitch. The cold bars of the cage closed in on him. The absolute silence squeezed the air from his lungs; the dark all around (no color at all able to penetrate the lair) made him feel blind. And on top of it all, the crushing loneliness. The physical yearning for contact of any kind, a million times worse than all 300 years after becoming Jack Frost combined.

The shaking returned, he tried to stop it but nothing he did helped. He stood there looking at Pitch, but Pitch never even glanced his way. _Why? I know he can sense my fear! What has his attention?_ Jack cautiously peeked at the direction Pitch was looking. What he saw made his heart sink and dread mix with his terror. The Globe was over half way blank. Pitch was doing this, and the only way he could be **that** powerful was because of the fear he'd fed on from Jack himself. _It's my fault!_

* * *

The fear was streaming to him from all over the world. With each place his army visited Pitch could feel his power spike as each influx of fear coursed through him. But the most delicious, was it this room. Emanating from the Guardians, it was coated in a glaze of anger and spiced with trace amounts of guilt. Oh this was an amazing flavor. As the Guardians continued their _**futile**_ fight they gave off this distinct fear!

 _It seems,_ he thought to himself _t_ _hat having Jack back has created this flavor. So! Losing him, in the end, is making me_ _ **more**_ _powerful._ A side plan, one that would keep him **well** fed for decades (if not permanently) was forming in his fear drunk, twisted mind.

* * *

The Guardians continued to fight but the nightmares just kept coming. As the battle dragged on they could feel themselves growing weaker. North's muscles became sore; Tooth's wings beat slower (losing height). Sandy quickly became dangerously drowsy and Bunny would have sworn the nightmares were getting larger. But they didn't voice their own concerns to each other, instead choosing to keep their focus firmly on the battle.

The Guardians' goal was maintaining Pitch's attention upon them and _**away**_ from Jack. However, The Big Four's fear for Jack's safety further empowered The Nightmare King, who invested a portion into the creation of more Nightmares. These redoubled the onslaught, and as the forces _pitched_ against them grew, the Guardians' confidence in the outcome of the battle dwindled, which caused the fear for Jack's safety to grow. This fear further fed the Boogieman, locking the party into a hopeless cycle.

As their power dwindled beyond the point where they could continue to fight, a pause came over the battle. Pitch seemed to be radiating power, and Jack knew all was lost when The Nightmare King called his name.

"Come on out Jack, I know you're standing there."

Unconsciously Jack shrank back into the shadows. He had wondered hopefully, for just a moment, if Pitch wouldn't notice him at all. But it was a useless hope.

"Come now Jack, I have a surprise for you." Jack was grabbed by black sand and pulled into the open.

"You poor fools!" Pitch taunted the wide eyed Guardians, soaking in another dose of their fear. "You were so focused on me you failed to notice the loss of your precious believers."

He gestured to the Globe which only had a handful of scattered lights left upon it. The now one foot Bunny glared at the Boogieman, but before he could move the Nightmares took a threatening step forward.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Jack begged! All eyes turned to him. "I'll go with you if you leave them alone." Tears fell from his eyes and he trembled.

"Oh, how sweet! You think you can bargain with me. I've wanted them gone from before you were born. But don't be _**too**_ sad!" With a flick of his wrist black sand created a cage around The Big Four. " _ **They**_ are coming with us. They'll watch as you're isolated again. Unable to do anything! All five of you will be my prisoners, feeding me for **eternity**!"

At this the Boogieman began a deep throated chuckle, which slowly morphed into maniacal laughter. As Pitch gloated over his triumph he failed to notice Jack's eyes becoming a glowing blueish white.

* * *

At the sight of his captive friends a long repressed anger began to awaken within him. Pitch's monologuing faded into the background for Jack, as the newly kindled anger flared into a rebellious fury inside him. The urge to act upon this flame battled with the chains of obedience Pitch had so painstakingly put in place. As the Boogieman entered the throes of his maniac laughter, the internal struggle became vocalized.

"No…, no, no, no, **NO, NO, NO!"**

As if waiting for just that, a beam of moonlight fell on Jack. It reflected off his pearl white skin just like it did on the snow he summoned. His boiling blood mixed with the moon's power gave him all he needed and more.

The sand holding him fell away and with a slam of his staff upon the ground, a wave of icy cold spread out in all directions, circumventing only the space his friends inhabited.

Everything his magicked cold touched was instantly encrusted in a thick frost of unprecedented strength, freezing the nightmares within; they literally became ice and broke into little black shards. The wind launched Jack strait at Pitch and before the Boogieman could react, his cloud suffered the same fate of his nightmares.

Lying flat on his back The Nightmare King opened his eyes to see Jack's staff pointed at his nose.

"Call off the nightmares!" Jack demanded.

"Never!" Pitch said with a sneer.

Jack raised the staff above his head ready to bring it down in a fatal blow, but before he could slam it down, a voice he'd heard only once before (on the night he rose from his lake) called to him.

"You can stop them Jack, the winds will help."

The words soothed him, bringing the raging inferno inside him back down to a well-stocked furnace. Adjusting his aim, Jack brought the butt of his staff down upon Pitch's chest in a heavy blow. From the contact ice spread out to fully incase Pitch, leaving only his head uncovered.

Jack walked over to the cage, touched a bar, and dissolved it. Then, following the moon's instructions raised his staff high. He channeled all his emotions and the moon's power into it, causing the staff to glow a blinding blue. The Globe room filled with wind as the four winds curled around the glowing staff, picking up its power.

Tired but determined Jack looked at Sandy and said one word. "Dreams." With a nod, a stream of dream sand, thin but still bright with golden glow, flowed to be picked up by the winds as well.

Suddenly Tooth found herself lifted into the air, though her wings didn't work. "East wind will give you a ride home. The memories are needed too." Tooth, like Sandy, gave Jack a nod.

With that all four winds left, Tooth riding one, through the sky light.

* * *

Jack was leaning heavily on his staff as he and the three remaining Guardians watched the Globe. Then one by one the lights lite up. When the Globe once again shone with the power of belief, a cheer raised from the whole workshop. The older Guardians turned to include their youngest, only to notice he lay sprawled on the floor, dead to the world!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, we're getting close to part two now so please keep the reviews and questions coming.**

* * *

North, Sandy, and Bunny all sat by the lounge room fireplace. Worry was etched on their faces. At first they'd all feared that Jack was dead, sprawled out on the floor, staff out of his hand, and laying lifeless after such a show of power and strength. Thankfully he was just unconscious; Phil had lifted the boy in his arms and taken him back to Jack's room.

The Yeti had promised to stay by the boy's bed side till he woke and send someone to come get them when he did, then shooed them out. North and Bunny had starred to object 'til Sandy had _told_ them how Phil had worried and searched for Jack just as much as they had. Looking at the Yeti's body language showed the two holiday legends that Sandy was right, poor Phil felt he had failed Jack and he needed this opportunity to be of at least some help and comfort to his friend. So they had heeded Phil and gone to the lounge to wait, and there they sat.

That is how Tooth found them when she returned. "Oooooo!" She moaned, arching her back to get a crick out of it. "Jack makes riding the wind look easy. It tossed me around like a leaf, but you should have seen it! The wind was spreading Jack's magic everywhere; the nightmares we passed were either frozen by Jack's power or purified by Sandy's sand. At each house the wind would sprinkle the sand over the children and adults alike, none got enough to really get full dreams but it stopped the nightmares and dissolved the fear. The minute I got to my palace the wind took off again. My fairies had already started restoring memories; together we had all the tooth boxes aglow in no time."

She saw Pitch in a brightly lit corner, being guarded by two Yetis and a dream sand Manta Ray. She scowled at him but neither said a word to the other.

"He's not going anywhere, relax Tooth, Jack made that ice **strong!** Seriously, we tried breaking that ice ourselves to get Pitch secured but couldn't even chip it, you can't get more secure than that so we put him in that corner. And even if he does get loose, which I seriously doubt, he's nowhere near a shadow. The Yetis and Ray will have him trapped again before you can blink. Jack made sure he's not getting loose!" Bunny placed a calming paw on the fairy's shoulders.

At his mention of the winter spirit Tooth nodded. "You're right, I saw it too. He fought back with power like nothing I've ever seen, looks like he's back to himself."

"I don't know Tooth." Bunny's ears lay on his head in worry. "That seemed more like anger and rage then Jack's usual fun and mischief."

"Maybe," North broke in "Ve'll have to vait and see."

Tooth then noticed who was missing. "Where is Jack?" As their faces took on sad and worried expressions her hands flue to her mouth. "Oh NO! He's not—"

Sandy shook his head, quick to reassure her, showing Jack lying in a bed with z's above him. Tooth gave a relieved sigh when Sandy added a yeti, obviously Phil, beside the bed.

"Then that just leaves one thing." The Guardian of memories looked at Pitch again. "What about him?"

"Don't know." North sighed, lowering himself into a seat. "Ve can't let him get near Jack that is clear!"

Nods all around.

"He escaped the shadows way too fast," Bunny put in.

More nods.

"And he's still far too powerful from all the fear he's absorbed." Tooth put in.

For the third time nods came from all present. Still the fact remained, Pitch was a danger! There was **no way** they would let him get his hands on Jack. However they couldn't keep him at the Pole or anywhere really, Guardians just didn't have prisons. While they pondered what to do a rare moment happened for the second time that day. The moon appeared in the skylight. Its light bathed the Guardians symbol and the globe room in its pale but beautiful glow. This caused the Guardians to turn and see the shadow pictures on the mosaic floor. An obvious Pitch was shown next to a crescent moon.

"Manny! You vant Pitch sent to you?" North asked.

As they thought about it, it made sense. The moon was a ship, one that was once flown by a royal family. If there was a place that could keep Pitch safely away from Jack, it was the Moon.

"How will he get him there?" Tooth asked.

"Lunar Lamadary!" North said as if it was obvious.

A gruff "Ahem" was heard coming from the hall. Bill, one of the yetis who helped (or tried) to guard Jack when Pitch arrived, told North that Jack was awake.

* * *

In Jack's room they found the winter spirit curled on the bed. The boy had his back to them and Phil, quivers coursing through him. The Yeti was rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back but to no avail. North put a hand on Jack's shoulder and the boy uncurled enough to look at the older Guardians.

There smiles fell as Jack spook. "I'm sorry…" his words broke with a sob. "…I'm sorry!"

"Whatever for mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack couldn't seem to look at them. Bowing his head, whether in shame or submission they weren't sure. "I almost…." He broke into body shaking sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry."

Tooth wrapped her arms around the shaking boy. "Oh Jack! It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But…but I wanted to! I could have. Pitch, I was ready to…." And there, those words (disjointed as they were) told the Guardians so much. Jack had attacked Pitch with rage; his Judgment blocked by anger, and had nearly done something he couldn't forgive himself for. He'd planned to kill Pitch, and if the moon hadn't been there, he very well might have! This knowledge, now that he had a clear mind, drowned him in guilt.

Phil and The Guardians knew that Jack would never have come _so close_ , would never have let it come to _that_ before his time with Pitch. But isolation, the breaking of his spirit and sense of self brought out this side of him. And now he had to live with it. Silently North, Bunny, Sandy, and Phil joined Tooth in the hug, murmuring soothing words and offering Jack comfort.

It didn't matter how long it took, they'd help Jack! Help him work through the emotions that had been buried under fear for so long he didn't know how to control them. Help him regain the part of himself that he had lost. Help him back from the shell Pitch had made him. They swore it!


	7. Chapter 7

At first Jack would go rigid at any touch, yet lean into it with obvious yearning. He _absolutely hated_ being alone yet would keep as far away from others as he could, while still being in the same room. It remained like that for a while, it hurt the Guardians to see him like this, only Tooth had any previous knowledge of these kinds of situations and she only had third hand experience in helping.

They let him know they were there for him, never pushing but physically there, especially at night. Jack was afflicted by _horrible_ dreams. Not Pitch's nightmares, no the Nightmare King had been sent to the moon (thanks to the Lunar Lamas and their Lamadary) where the light and Mim's power brought him down from his fear high and kept his powers to a minimum. But also not a dream Sandy could stop or change. This was the kind of dream brought on by haunting memories, the ones you fear the most because of what _you_ did in them.

He dreamed that he was posed over Pitch ready to strike, but this time there was no calming voice of Mim, or he ignored the Man in the Moon entirely. He swung down and ended his captor, his tormentor, his torturer, and in the process became _just_ as bad if not _**worse**_ than Pitch himself.

Several times a night, or anytime he slept, Jack would jolt awake trembling like a leaf. Each time one of the four older Guardians or Phil was always there. And each time he was comforted by safe arms and the kind words, or pictures in Sandy's case, "You're safe Jack, It didn't happen, you're not dangerous, you're not a monster."

Jack was comforted by the words but in truth he didn't believe them. He'd nod along, maybe add a grunt of acknowledgment, however, deep down he _felt_ he was dangerous. If the moon had not been there he'd have done what he'd threatened. He believed that the dreams he was plagued with were just confirmation.

Night after night Jack woke a trembling mess and night after night he was comforted. Slowly the words got through and he began to believe them instead of his guilt. The things he'd felt and dreaded about the Guardians, that they didn't care and they'd left him to Pitch's mercy, were false. They were proving that a billion times over, so _maybe_ this feeling about what had almost happened was false too.

North and Sandy created a special nightlight for him; it turned the wood walls of Jack's room into a calming blue, moonlit, snowy landscape. Lit by dream sand, the nightlight had the added effect of helping Jack have good dreams. It couldn't prevent the type of dreams Jack was having but it could put good dreams in place first. Every time he awoke, after the nightlight was put in place, he was held close in a kind and warm embrace, told comforting things, and fell back asleep surrounded by good dream potential.

With all this the Guardians also included him in their day to day lives. Jack wouldn't go anywhere, too afraid that he was a danger and would cause destruction, but he spent the days with one or more of his friends. With this repetition his belief in the Guardians slowly grew and the haunting dream became less and less frequent.

One day Jack voiced that he wanted to regain control of his powers. Bunny and Phil began training with him, starting small with hand to hand fighting, and then working up to the bigger things like magic. Before long Jack could do nearly everything he could before his captivity.

When he felt confident he told everyone he was going to start doing his job again. With Tooth right beside him, he left the Pole on his way to the first cold front. Wintertime had been unpredictable without its shepherd, but Jack quickly got it under control. And with the pristine, safe snow came Jack's Guardian half as well! As joy filled the kids and even adults who romped and played in the light flakes, the mischievousness and fun rekindled in Jack's eyes.

This continued for some time. When Jack went to spread winter Tooth went with him. His down time he split between training with Bunny and Phil, helping North design fun toys, and _talking_ with Sandy.

And through these interactions, not only did Jack improve but the Guardians began to learn many things about their youngest member.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2**

About a month after they had started doing winter shepherding trips together, Tooth mentioned her rough ride with the Wind on the night of Pitch's attack. Her description of how she was tossed, dropped, and skyrocketed around at the winds mercy caused Jack to laugh. He quickly covered his mouth, afraid what would happen, but Tooth only smiled kindly and laughed herself.

"I know," she said "I looked like a leaf. Going up, down, left, right, and everything in-between, but you seem to ride so smoothly."

Her laugh had calmed Jack's fear and he gave a small nod. "They're my oldest friends." His words awarded him a small breeze that ruffled his hair.

"Is that why it obeys you?" Tooth asked.

Jack shook his head " _They_ don't _obey_ me."

"They?"

"Yeah, there are four winds, North, East, South, and West. Though when I learned North was Santa Claus' name I just started calling North Wind, by wind."

Tooth gave a nod, remembering how Jack had said _East wind_ would give her a ride.

"Each has their own personality and East loves to romp and play. He probably couldn't resist the opportunity to go all out with a new rider and all. Riding them is like…it's similar to…ah..."

Tooth didn't interrupt, letting Jack figure it out so he could feel the confidence and self-pride that came with doing something on his own.

His eyes light up as an idea came to him. "It's like a mix between being in North's sleigh and riding on top a trusted steed. With the sleigh, you know the ride could be just about anything but trust that North won't let you get hurt. But it's also like when you ride an animal, you have to ride with them not against them. You can ask and direct it and it may or may not follow you. In the end the animal decides where you end up."

Tooth smiled while inside she marveled at the description.

"I just ask the wind that likes to go where I need to be for a ride and leave the rest to them. They'll never steer me into danger if they have any say in it."

"Do you think you can teach me?" Tooth asked.

"Really? But why, you have your wings?" Jack replied obviously confused.

"Yes I have wings, but twice so far I've lost use of them. And in truth I'm flying in their territory, so if the four winds are willing I'd really like to have them as my friends."

"What do you guys say?" Jack asked the four winds. Happy breezes played with both Jack's hair and Tooth's head feather. "Looks like they're in!"

Over the next few trips together Jack would give Tooth pointers and before long Tooth had a decent handle on how to ask the winds for a ride. On top of that, Jack felt rather special at having been helpful and the feeling of teaching was quite a thrill.


	9. Chapter 9

One summer day after a training session with Bunny and Phil, Bunny picked up Jack's hoodie (which the winter spirit had put to the side earlier) and a leaf fell out of the pocket. At first Bunny was going to ignore it, till he saw that it wasn't a Northern type of tree leaf or any Northern leaf for that matter. It was a palm frond in a thin but sturdy ice casing.

"Hay Jack?" he called to the teen, who'd walked over. "Where'd you get this?" he held up the leaf.

"I…I went to my lake today and brought it from the knot-hole in my tree." Jack said, a little unsure of himself and what the right answer to the question was.

"Ok, but this is a palm frond."

"Yeah? So?"

"Where did you find a palm found, they don't grow in the cold weather? Did you sneak into a greenhouse somewhere?"

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Jack's face. "It's a souvenir from my first visit to Florida."

Bunny had a look that said, _You're kidding me._ "There's no way you went to Florida, it'd be too warm."

Phil agreed with a grunt, having just joined them in time to hear Bunny's statement.

Jack smiled knowingly, "Not if I ride a cold front. What, you've never heard of a Rain day?" His tone was as cheeky as the Pooka and the Yeti had heard it since the rescue.

The words, though not exactly the same, reminded Bunny of another conversation and he couldn't help the serge of hope he felt at the fact that Jack felt confident enough to act cheeky.

"My snow and ice melt into rain and the ground is so moist there that it doesn't take much to turn the roads into lakes. I don't flood any place, just give enough for school to be called due to road conditions. When the rain stops the kids and adults enjoy a slightly cooler day with plenty of puddles to jump in."

While the Pooka and the Yeti stood there processing what Jack had said, the teen put his hoodie back on and placed the palm frond back in his pocket. With a "See you later." Jack uses one of North's snow globes to create a portal to the pole and stepped through.

* * *

 **I have a friend in Florida who told me about Rain days and how they compare to Snow days. I swear I didn't make them up!**


	10. Chapter 10

Later on North and Sandy had a wonderful idea and began working on a secret project. They didn't tell anyone what it was they were working on, till one day they got stuck. It was while they were pondering what to do, that Jack walked into the Globe room unexpectedly, surprising both of them.

"Hay guys." He greeted. "Is this a bad time?"

"Jack! Actually your timing is perfect, maybe you help us?" North asked.

"Sure." Jack replied. He walked over, planted his staff, and jumped on top of the crook to balance. "What's up?"

Sandy showed a mini North and a light bulb next to a globe.

Jack puzzled the game of Pictionary before him. He looked at the Globe of Belief and understanding struck. "You're trying to get lights that represent the Guardians to appear on the Globe."

Sandy nodded.

"Unfortunately everything ve've tried hasn't vorked." North concluded.

"Hmm." Jack jumped off his staff and started twirling it absentmindedly. Looking at the Globes control panel he noticed a box that wasn't there before. "What's that?" he pointed to the box.

"That's sample hold, put magic into it so Globe have something it can use to locate our magic. Or that's vhat it's supposed to do. Ve've tried both our magics and it didn't work."

"Hmm." The boy said again. He looked at the Globe, the skylight, the controls, and then the Guardian mosaic. The floor art wheel now sported a fifth spoke representing him and he couldn't help but smile at the physical reminder that he was a Guardian, he had a place where he belonged, and he was a part of a family. His eyes then traveled to the center of the Mosaic where the Guardian _G_ stood proudly. "What about the moon crystal?"

Sandy showed a crescent moon, a crystal, and then a question mark.

"Yah. Mim chose us, so his power might be the kind of magic you have been looking for. The magic that connects us can be used to locate each of us."

North looked like he might smack his head with his palm. He went over to the control panel, and with the flip of a lever the crystal rose from the mosaic. Taking a small chip, he placed it in the sampler. Nobs were spun, buttons pushed, and levers flipped. Then North said, "Ok Sandy." With that Sandy sent Dream Sand into the machine.

"Why the sand?" Jack asked.

Without looking up from the panel North said, "Just like belief lights, sand provides light. Is self-sustaining while in Globe, here go's." and pushed a single red button. The gold lights of belief were replaced with five silver lights, one for each Guardian. Three were on the North Pole; one was on Australia, and one on India. "Crustove!" Shouted North, Sandy raised his arms in a silent cheer. But when they turned to Jack the boy had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What about the others?" he asked. At Sandy's question mark he elaborated. "The other spirits."

"Vell, Ve made to locate Guardians." North explained.

"I know but what happens if another spirit, a non-Guardian, needs help?"

Sandy shrugged, looking sheepish.

"We can't just look after ourselves, we're Guardians—"

"Of children." North interrupted.

"So! Does that mean we leave everyone else to themselves? **That's not right**!" Jack's emotions started to cause his powers to react, his staff iced over and the temperature in the Globe room dropped dramatically.

"Jack, calm down—"

" **No North**! This isn't right! If we can help we should!" Jack then leaped into the air and left through the skylight. So upset he didn't even realize he was leaving the Pole on his own for the first time since Pitch's attack.

In the Globe room Sandy looked at North with a sad expression. A mini Jack and a check mark appeared above him.

"Da, Jack is right. Ve need to show him ve care. Ve have more vork to do!" The two sat to work trying to find a way to add the other spirits magic to the locating Globe. Several hours later they were no closer to a solution.

With a rush of cold wind Jack landed with his arms full. North and Sandy moved to speak but Jack beat them to it. "Here, put these in the sampler." He held out three objects. "Before you ask, yes _I did_ _ask_ to have them, and yes they _were given_ to me."

The first object was an old pocket watch, copper in color and still ticking strong. "One of Father Times clocks." Jack explained. The second was a scrap of fabric, earthen brown in color and soft looking. "A peace of Mother Nature's robe." The third object was a medium sized, red colored, thick leather bound book. "A magic story book by Mother Goose, it has all the stories of every existing legend and when a new one is created their story is added."

Both of the older Guardians stared at Jack, mouths hanging open.

"These things will give us the magic to find the three other kinds of spirits, Nature or elemental, time, and legend." Without further explanation Jack placed the three items in the sampler box. "Ok, give it a try." He said smiling.

Still at a loss for words, or pictures in Sandy's case, the two older Guardians did as asked. Again North worked the controls while Sandy worked his sand. When the red button was pushed three new sets of colored lights appeared beside the silver.

"Yes!" Jack cheered at the multitude of lights, brown for nature, copper for time, and red for legends.

"How did you get those Jack?" North asked, finally finding his voice.

"Well I figured Mother Nature chose the elemental and Nature spirits, Father Time chose the time spirits, and, though she doesn't choose them, Mother Goose knows of every legend because she writes their stories. So I went to each and asked for something that held their magic, explaining what it was for, and they each gave me an item. They don't want to lose their friends either."

"But…Mother Nature I understand. But _how_ do you know Ombric and Katherine?"

Without even pausing at the names, Jack shrugged. "I meet them a long time ago." Smirking then he turned to face the two. "Santoff Claussen _is_ in Russia. You of all spirits, North, should know how much it snows there."

Sandy made an exclamation point to match his shocked face.

But Jack yawned and stretched. Sorry Sandy, but I'm tuckered out. I'll see you at breakfast ok?" Before getting an answer the winter spirit strolled to his room, as confident and sure as if the time with Pitch had never happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter, I'm so happy that you all liked, favorited, and reviewed. Thank you for joining me on this story. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was dark and Jack stood in a far corner panting. Over his pounding heart he listened for any sounds of pursuit or searching. "Nothing, I gave them the slip. Still, best to keep moving." Quietly he crept to the outline of the door. Hand slightly shaking he turned the nob and peeked out the crack, squinting at the light. No movement, but that didn't mean it was safe. Jack stood still. "… 30 snowflakes, 31 snowflakes," He counted, ears and eyes open for any change. "… 58 snowflakes, 59 snowflakes, 60 snowflakes." Still nothing, he opened the door more and stuck his head out. Left then right he checked, on guard but more confident. Finally he stepped out. "Ok, where to next?"

As he searched for his next hiding place two fury appendages fell on each of his shoulders. The sudden touch caused him to jump, heart skipping a beat then racing. His hands griped his staff, knuckles turning white.

"Got yah, you yank!" A thickly accented voice filtered through his fear filled mind, "Your it!"

Jack breathed deeply in and out. He turned to see the grinning, equally as furry as his arms, face of Bunny. "Ok, you got me. You've gotten good at this game. You all have!" He added the last part as the rest of the Guardians entered the room.

"Well after playing it so often, we should be." Tooth said.

* * *

(Flashback)

Jack awoke the morning after helping North and Sandy with the Globe and realized that he'd left the Pole alone the night before. He'd been by himself, traveling over great distances, and nothing bad happened! So when the meeting was held that day he voiced he wanted to start doing his Jobs on his own. It took some convincing but that afternoon he did just that.

The Big Four remained at the Pole to wait for him. North checked the Globe every so often to keep track of Jack's silver light. Returning triumphant, Jack was welcomed with a small party of congratulations. This accomplishment also helped to lift some of the Big Four's concerns as well. And when Jack began staying at his pond instead of always at the Pole, they slipped back into their busy work habits.

This didn't sit right with the Guardian of fun, so he planned a little Game for his teammates. Mid-summer (so neither North nor Bunny were in their holiday rush), almost a year after regaining his confidence and independence, Jack set up a small game of _tag_. And as incentive _procured_ North's sabers, Bunny's Boomerangs, Sandy's seashell pendent (a gift from the mermaids that lived near his Island of Sleeping sands), and tooth's retired swords. In each item's place he left a simple note.

The notes read:

 _Tag! Your it! Catch me if you can._

 _Jack_

 _P.S: To keep it easy I'll be inside the Pole, all rooms are free game. Anywhere except the workshop. (You're welcome North.)_

So the game began, Jack hid and re-hid around the Pole while the Guardians searched high and low for him. He'd purposely show them a bit of blue hoodie or a flash of white hair. By following the sightings they were lead to each item in turn and as the hunt went on, they unconsciously began to enjoy themselves. Finely they cornered the trouble maker surrounding him above, below, in front, and behind.

Jack made a dash to get by Bunny, barley avoiding a grab, only to run into a thick white beard and have strong arms wrap him in a secure hug.

"Tag!" North said triumphantly.

"Congratulations," Jack told the Four, as soon as North put him down. "You won!"

Bunny moved to lecture him but Jack raised his arms in surrender. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have _procured_ your things. But in my defense there wasn't _really_ a way to get you to play otherwise. _And_ … you have to admit, you had fun."

With no way to argue otherwise, the Four just stood there till North broke out laughing. "That… is true!"

"Then my work is done!"

There were a few head shakes but the matter was dropped. The games however had just begun. Jack never _procured_ anything again, however he did pester. He'd bother them to the point that they'd chase after him and then rope them into his game. Eventually they started to expect to play whenever he was around. That is when he stopped pestering and started asking.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Now surrounded by happy, laughing Guardians, Jack patted himself on the back. The fireplace was aglow in the sitting room where everyone sat nursing a coco or eggnog. Content and happy Jack thought: _I'm safe and sound, I have family nearby, and I've successfully gotten the Big Four to lighten up and have fun. What more could I ask for?_

With a **BIG** yawn Jack snuggled deeper into his chair.

* * *

Sandy felt someone fall asleep and noticed Jack draped over his chair. Sending a dream Jack's way and happily taking note that it remained gold, full of fun and play, he tapped Tooth on the shoulder and nodded at the sleeping boy.

Bunny and North soon took notice as well. "Time for bed." North scooped Jack into his arms and, with the others following, carried the boy to his room. "Here ve are." He said in a fatherly voice, and opened the door. The blue winter night scene, created by the nightlight North and Sandy gave him, greeted them, but that wasn't all.

As a traveling spirit, with the closest thing to a safe place for his belongings being a tree with a not-hole, Jack hadn't had much to personalize his room at the North Pole but over the years since escaping Pitch he'd received a few gifts. These were now on display before the Guardians who hadn't been in Jack's room for a while, since the boy didn't need to be comforted every night.

Tooth saw in the open window a wind chime that showed the four emblems of the seasons: an intricate blue snowflake, a beautiful pink lily, a bright yellow-orange sun, and an autumn red leaf. "That's from Mother Nature herself." She told the others in a whisper, so as not to wake Jack. "She gave it to him when we bumped into her on one of his winter shepherding trips." The wind chime rang as a cold loving wind came in and caressed Jack as he was laid in bed. "Hello wind." Tooth greeted, and felt a _hug_ of sorts as greeting.

A couple snap shot photos were pinned above the head board of the winter spirits bed and Bunny made out Jack with him and Phil in the warren. Some were of the three posing for the camera and others were shots of them training. The Pooka touched one fondly, in it the three of them were laughing at something while they rested on the grass. Still marveling at how Jack had rigged the camera so Bunny's googies could take the pictures he whispered: "You've come a long way mate, and so have we. All because we have you in our lives!" Jack smiled. As if to agree with Bunny's words, sense of training, playing tag, and other family activities featuring Jack and the Big Four became a part of the boy's golden dream.

North looked to the wall clock hanging on the opposite wall from the bed. It was beautiful and intricate. Ombric's, father time's, handy work was unmistakable as was the magic spell placed on it. The apprentice magician could tell it had the ability to show the time and place of wherever you asked and it was charmed so it would never break or stop running. "Had to show off, didn't you old wizard?" North said at barley a whisper, thinking about his old teacher.

Below the clock a small shelf held Jack's Palm fond in its glass like ice and beside that Sandy noticed a few story books. Each was sinned by Kathrine and Kailash, Mother Goose and her Himalayan Snow goose, and was bookmarked with a beautiful white feather.

With a little extra dream sand, just to be sure, sent Jack's way everyone whispered: "Good night Jack." And walked out of the room. If he woke and needed them they would be nearby, there for him at a moment's notice. There was still, and may always be, some fear. His reaction to being grabbed from behind by Bunny earlier showed that. The wounds had healed but something like what he'd been through leaves scares. However with proper care, overtime the scars can fade and become less noticeable. Jack slept safe, sound, and secure. No nightmares or bad memories invaded his dreams of snow days, rain days, training, and games. He just smiled happily in his sleep.


End file.
